


Big Tiddy Goth Girlfriend

by bugisgay



Series: Ethan is a Femme Goth Top [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ethan is goth, M/M, Mention of knifeplay, TW//mention of blood, dont at me i wanted to write this so i did, femboy ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugisgay/pseuds/bugisgay
Summary: Ethan wakes up really early to ask Mark an important question.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Ethan is a Femme Goth Top [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907233
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Big Tiddy Goth Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for a mention of blood!
> 
> This was written because I just couldn't stop thinking about the concept of femboy goth Ethan asking Mark for a vial of his blood bc if a cute goth girl asked me this question, I would just Have to say yes like what am I going to do, tell her no??? 
> 
> I don't ship them, but I cannot make original characters so here we are

Soft light filters into the car window as the sun rises. Ethan gently taps his fingers on the steering wheel along with the song playing from his aux cord, and he mouths the words shifting from side-to-side with the beat.

As he pulls to a stop at the red light, he runs his fingers through his white hair and starts to fidget with it in his little mirror, trying to perfect the “I just woke up” messy hair look while also making it neat.

He jumps a little when he hears the car behind him honk his horn, and he quickly starts to drive forward when he realizes the light is green. He swears softly to himself for taking so long with his hair, and he tries to relax in his seat with his left leg up, bent, and nestled against the car door next to his steering wheel.

When he gets to his destination, he pulls into his boyfriend’s driveway and puts his car in park. He turns his head to look at the passenger seat, and he looks at the small black box that is buckled into place. He reaches over and unbuckles the box, pulling it onto his lap, and he unbuckles himself hoping that his love is awake this early.

Though, Ethan has a feeling that he definitely is not awake.

Swiftly, He climbs out of the car, locking it behind himself, and he strides over to the front door clutching the handle of his black box tightly.

He stands in front of the door for a moment, right hand stuttering between pressing the doorbell or knocking, and he decides to just ring the doorbell.

As he waits for an answer, he rocks back and forth on his heels, the soft fabric of his black skirt brushing against his thighs. The wind gently blows against his skin, and he shifts the box handle to his left hand to pull up his thigh-high socks with a skull and crossbones near the top.

His lips twitch a little into a small smile as the door opens, and his eyes glow with excitement as his boyfriend appears behind the door appearing disheveled with his shirt open and pajama pants riding low on his hips.

“Ethan?” Mark inquires, voice thick with exhaustion. He gently rubs his eyes with the back of his left fist, then he runs his fingers through his messy hair. “Why are you here so early?”

“Couldn’t wait to see you!” Ethan responds cheerfully, bouncing a little on his feet. “I have a surprise for you, and I just want to see your reaction.”

His boyfriend groans softly, rubbing his face with both hands, pulling his cheeks downward and pulling his lower lids down. “Can’t this wait until I’ve had my full twelve hours of sleep?” He inquires allowing his eyelids to snap back into place and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Nope!” The other man responds with a cheeky smile. “Get out of the way, I want to show you inside!”

With a long sigh, his boyfriend steps to the side and allows him to walk inside-- almost skipping.

Once they both get to the living room, he takes a seat on the pleather couch and rests the black box onto the coffee table turning to look at his boyfriend with big eyes. He gently taps the seat next to him on the couch, and his lips pull into a wide smile. “Come sit next to me!”

“Bug,” The taller man starts, exhaustion clear in his tone as he pinches the bridge of his nose, “this is kind of ridiculous…” He lowers his hand and keeps a steady gaze on Ethan’s soft green eyes. “I’m always here to support you on little things that make you excited, but are you absolutely  _ sure _ that this cannot wait until later?”

“Absolutely,” The smaller man responds firmly turning to the box and flicking the two latches open. He carefully opens the box revealing two plastic vials with brown corks, a set of needles in sterile packaging, a plastic tube wrapped in plastic wrap, and another plastic vial with a hot pink plastic cap over the top of it.

He turns to look at his boyfriend with steady eyes, and he carefully folds his hands into his lap as his boyfriend slowly walks over and takes a seat next to him, eyeing what is in the box with morbid interest.

“What… Is that?” Mark inquires slowly, eyes flicking over what is in the box.

“Before I tell you,” Ethan starts slowly earning a confused glance from his boyfriend, “I need to ask you an important question.” He pauses for a few moments, resting his hand on top of his boyfriend’s linked fingers, and he offers the other man a gentle smile. “Can… Can I have a vial of your blood?”

He doesn’t get an answer at first. His boyfriend sits there as if he’s stunned, and his eyebrows fly up a little causing his forehead to crease. His eyes widen a little bit, and his fingers twitch under the smaller man’s touch. “Are… Are you serious?” He inquires slowly, to which Ethan nods. “Wh… Why?”

A shy smile forms on the goth’s lips, and he gently brushes imaginary hair behind his ear. “Just to have a piece of you wherever I go, you know? And it also looks really cool.” He turns and reaches over to grab the vial on the left, offering it to his boyfriend as the blood and preserving oil mix together as the vial is tilted either side.

He watches Mark carefully as the other man inspects the vial, hesitation clear on his features, and he seems a little disturbed.

“Ethan…” The other man speaks slowly and carefully, glancing up at the goth with a nervous laugh. “This… Um…” He glances back down at the vial and tilts it around between his hands. “This… Is very… C-cool, I guess, but… Um…” His eyes lift up to Ethan’s. “I… Don’t think I’m comfortable doing this.”

Ethan nods firmly and folds his hands in his lap, squeezing his knees together. “I understand. But you can keep that one if you want! I made it last night so that we could put them on necklaces or something so we can wear them together and match!” He grins a little and points at the silver loop for a chain on the cork.

Mark forces out a laugh, catching his boyfriend’s eyes, and he shakes his head quickly slipping the vial back into the other man’s hands. “Um, n-no thank you. But, uh, thank you for the offer.”

The goth nods and gently tucks the vial back into the box, shutting and latching it firmly. “I understand.” He pauses for a moment before continuing with, “Though, I do find this a little confusing considering you like when I hold a knife to your throat when we have sex.” Their eyes meet again, and the smaller man offers his boyfriend a teasing grin as his boyfriend’s eyes widen and cheeks turn pink. “I figured you’d be down for this.”

“I’m-I’m not,” The taller man says quickly, crossing his arms over his chest. “It-it’s weirder than that.”

Ethan hums softly, still grinning, and he shrugs a little turning fully to face his boyfriend. “Whatever you say, Babe.”


End file.
